Out of Place, Out of Time
by Lord Cashern
Summary: What happens after Korra and Asami enter the Spirit Portal at the end of book four (4) and also what happens when a human transmutation circle opens up somewhere in Amestris which inadvertently links the two worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Not the Spirit World

In the events after Kuvira and her army invaded Republic City, Asami and Korra leave for the Spirit World for a much needed vacation together. However, what they find on the other side is not the Spirit World…

* * *

Instead what they see is a what seems to be an endless expanse of white with a single large looming door and what appeared to be a person the sorts of which Korra and Asami had never seen. Though it had a rather creepy smile the person had no discernible eyes or nose it didn't even have hair. Its skin, or what they assumed was skin, was completely white edged with a odd looking black aura.

"Hello" it said as it looked up from nothing.

"Um... this isn't the Spirit World is it?" asked Korra after gawking a few more seconds.

"No, this is the Source of all Truth, this is all, and this is nothing." it replied cryptically.

"Well this worse than trying to commune with all the past Avatars, when I still could of course"

"Yeah, nothing like cryptic messages and riddles." Asami chipped in "So um what do we call you?" she continued.

"Me? You can call me Truth." it said grinning wider.

"Okay so... how do we get to the Spirit World or back to Republic City, Truth?"

At this Truth stopped grinning and with a sorry look he opened the door behind him and said "You cannot go back yet, you are both being called for in another world which is currently in peril." At this the two glanced at each other shocked by what Truth said.

"What do you mean we can't go back yet?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Right now there is a country called Amestris in a world that has far more differences than similarities to your own. For one no has ever heard of bending of the four elements in that world instead they use equivalent exchange through a process called alchemy. However you will still be able to bend there. I will integrate you into their society give you enough knowledge about their world, what it is you are doing, and about someone who will help given you can pique his interest in you..." said Truth

"Alright fine, but as soon as we're done there send us to the Spirit World so we can finally have our vacation." said Korra clearly aggravated by Truth.

"Yeah we'll help so long as we are needed." Asami agreed.

Truth's grinning returned "Good step through the door and you will wake up in the Military Hotel. You Korra will be given the position of State Alchemist nicknamed the 'Energy Alchemist' and Asami you are going to be a military engineer working on a flying machine for aerial combat and reconnaissance." with that they walked toward the door and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Luck

As soon as Korra, and Asami walked over the threshold of the large mysterious door the duo was instantly transported into a hotel room through a similar but smaller mysterious door which disappeared soon after they came through.

* * *

"Well that was weird" said Asami pinching the bridge of her nose like she had a headache.

"Yeah and sorry for dragging you into this Asami" Korra said sadly.

"Its alright, these people need our help and if we are the only ones to do that then what choice do we have…" she replied trying to reassure Korra.

"Yeah I guess you're right however based on the knowledge Truth gave me Ed isn't always in Central but he is right now looking into a case about someone committing Human Transmutation which I guess is the 'taboo' here."

"Well lets start looking then if he's still here. If not then he might be in the field but we should ask around to see where he went." said Asami thoughtfully.

"Alright then let's go ask around" and so they did.

* * *

Right away they realized how big of a problem Human Transmutation was to the State Alchemists and anyone who new anything about the taboo even in reference to it. Almost all of the smart, higher ranking, or senior State Alchemists were put out on a man hunt lookong for the one who committed the taboo. Including Ed and Alphonse Elric who were co-leading a small four person team that a member of had recently been admitted to the hospital after his last assignment with gravel for arms. And so at her request and after much consideration they sent Korra in as a replacement for him. This was perfect for her.

And so she went to the south eastern section of Central into a slightly run down looking area where she would first meet Edward Eldic the renowned "Fullmetal Alchemist".


	3. Chapter 3: First Assignment

When Korra arrived in the area that was suspected to be where the taboo was committed, Korra first went to see where Ed was, when a man of average height with black hair and a military uniform with white gloves was having a heated argument with a short blonde teen no older than herself. She noticed through her metal bending that two of his limbs where made of metal. _Him_ she thought to herself and she started walking towards them but a big, more accurately a hulking man with a blonde mustache stepped in her way and cut her off from Ed and the black haired man, her whole reason for being here...

* * *

"Mam, you cannot be here right now an investigation is currently underway." he said to Korra but she was prepared for this and she already knew his name was Major Armstrong.

"Sorry Major Armstrong I suppose that I should have had Central call in ahead to notify you of the Energy Alchemist's placement on the team Edward Elric's is helping lead" she said earnestly.

"Oh my apologies, you're the Energy Alchemist? Well, then by all means go ahead just don't get on Colonel Mustang's bad side and don't call Ed short either" with that wonderful bit of advice he stepped aside, she thanked him and then walked to where Ed and the Colonel where still arguing about whatever it is that started they're argument.

"Um... hello" she said timidly.

"NOT RIGHT NOW KID" yelled a clearly angry Colonel Mustang, Ed looked like he was going to yell too and then realizing who she was said something to Mustang who looked slightly shocked and immediately apologized.

"Sorry hadn't realized that you the Energy Alchemist was so young."

"It's alright most people wouldn't expect me to be a girl either."

"Are you as good as they say" asks the colonel getting right to business.

"I guess that depends on what they say."

"Well some say that you created your particular style when you were in Xing at age seven by combining four completely different styles of martial arts. With a type of Alchemy never seen before which still is a surprise and some even say you're smarter than Ed here."

At that Ed's expression went from a passive intrigue to an annoyed fury. Which Korra made the mistake of laughing a little bit at.

"What are you laughing at girly! Just because you created a..." Ed yelled before Mustang clapped a gloved hand over Ed's mouth.

"Don't just yell that out right now the person in that building doesn't know she's here we have the element of surprise here Ed don't ruin it" scolded the Colonel.

"However if I hadn't come along they would have had it. There's more than one, in fact there's three" Korra said confidently.

"Wait what?! How do you know that?" Mustang said.

"I can feel every movement that they make through the energy in the vibrations they're making because those three are none to graceful nor quiet" she explained.

"Can you tell us where they are at least?" Mustang asked.

"No not to an exact point not from here at least, but there is one standing in about the center what feels like a large empty room on the top floor and the other two around the far staircase. I'm also picking up a disturbance in the basement this one isn't as clear but I can tell it isn't moving much, its like it's trying to drag itself up to the stairs" she said capturing everyone's attention including a large random suit of armor she assumed was Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother.

"Alright everyone you heard her use caution and don't forget about the basement consider that one injured until we can further investigate! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

And with that she started her first assignment.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Left Behind

From the moment that Korra Mustang Ed and Alphonse stormed the building something didn't feel quite right.

* * *

"Wait guys, something doesn't feel right about this" said Korra just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more kid" Mustang whispered.

"Lemme try something" Korra then stomped her foot (a trick she picked up from Lin before leaving Republic City for the Spirit World) and seen part of what didn't feel right the building was seemingly empty though the person in the basement was still on the floor but not moving anymore. "They're not in here anymore and the one in the basement isn't moving. Have the other teams check around outside to see if they're still in the area. I'm going to check the basement, Ed I'll need you to break open a small water pipe when we get down there." she finished and they all went to do what she said without fuss. Well almost...

"Wait why am I going with you girly?!" This coming from Ed.

"Because even though I created my own type of Alchemy I know next to nothing about traditional Alchemy the way you guys do" she admitted.

"Oh, well why you didn't just say so I'll never understand" said Ed stupidly and on to the basement they went.

* * *

Once there they saw a young man with squinty eyes and a long black ponytail dressed in clothing from Xing immediately Ed seemed recognized him ran and flipped him over the man had a two or three inch cut on his shoulder and was saying something about being hungry. At that moment Ed looked relieved and tried to help him up.

"Ed the cut in his shoulder could get infected break the water pipe for will you" said Korra as she looked him over.

"What is water going to do for Ling?" she now knew they met somewhere.

"Just do it" she barked back at Ed who wordlessly did so.

After the water began to flow out Korra used her "Alchemy" to cloak the water over her hand and set to healing Ling with it much to Ed's amazement.

When she was done she informed both of them that she would need a few more sessions to completely his cut shoulder.

"Thanks" said Ling bowing but Ed just continued to stare blankly. After a moment he said "That wasn't Alchemy was it Korra?" much to her surprise.

"You're right, it's not but no one else must know besides Alphonse alright Ed, that goes for you too Ling got it?"

"Yeah I guess I owe you that much" said Ling "but sadly I don't know about what Greed will end up doing he's always unpredictable unless he wants something"

"Um... what?" said Korra obviously confused by Ling.

* * *

After Ed explained what happened to Ling after their initial meeting with the being known as Father, Korra understood who Greed was and asked why Ling still had control.

"The reason I'm still in control is because Greed and I agreed that, while we share body, that I would have control during the day and he would have it at night" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I guess that makes sense" said Korra since she could understand what he was saying because Raava the Light Spirit was inside her and all her past lives most of which never knew Raava was there.

"So you have some explaining to do there Korra but first let's get Ling outside" said Ed.

"Yeah good idea they're probably wondering what we're doing in here and are most likely getting worried" said Korra.

"Except I'm an illegal immigrant" said Ling.

"Oh" said both Korra and Ed together.


	5. Chapter 5: Fooled

After sitting there for another moment Korra thought of something.

* * *

"Don't worry Ling, I have an idea" she finally said.

"Alright what is it" Ling said obviously curious.

"Well since you are a prince of Xing any hardened criminal would be willing to capture you from your home country bring you here and try to ransom you back. If they didn't get the response they wanted they would use Human Transmutation to get rid of you and get whatever knowledge that Truth may have from the other side of the circle and that's our cover story for you" she explained hoping Ed caught the hint she practically threw at him, though he didn't show if it he did.

"That actually might work" said Ed as he was clearly thinking about where it could go wrong. Greed.

"Well lets give it a shot whats the worst that could happen" said Ling slightly worried but clearly all in.

* * *

So they walked outside to find that everyone was standing around tensely waiting after they came through the door everyone clearly relaxed a bit... Until they seen the blood on Ling's clothing and skin. As they were transporting Ling to a secure military hospital Korra and Ed explained Ling's situation to Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang.

"Ah such a terrible predicament for the young prince to find himself in" said Major Armstrong dramatically.

"Yeah but how the hell did they capture Ling of all the princes that they could have used as a ransom against Xing" said Mustang.

"What do you mean Colonel?" asked Korra.

"Ling normally has two bodyguards with him all the time. Possibly two of the best in Xing, a girl named Lan Fan and a much older man named Fu" explained Mustang.

"Maybe a show of strength?" suggested Korra.

"Makes sense I suppose" said a wary Colonel Mustang.

At that moment a trio of soldiers came up to the group and had reported that no one suspicious is in the immediate area or in the surrounding homes.

"Sir what do we do now?" said one of the three worried soldiers.

"Well we'll just have to keep searching in shifts until we find them and see what our Xingese friend has to say about them. Until then our hands are tied behind our backs" said Mustang thoughtfully before turning back to Ed, Al, and Korra "Thank you for your help Korra, Fullmetal and Alphonse you are dismissed."

* * *

With that they returned to Central in silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth be Told P1

During Ed and Korra's car ride back to Central Ed closes the sound proofed divider between them and the driver and starts glaring angrily at Korra.

"Alright spill it. What do you know about Truth and the Gate?" Ed says still giving Korra an angry stare down.

"Sorry Ed you'll have to wait until we get back to Central for that story" she said apologetically.

"NO I AM NOT WAITING!" shouts Ed loudly.

"Calm down Ed would you rather have just one account of the story or two" she said trying to reason with him.

"What do you mean two who else is did you get involved?"

"Someone very dear to me I just want to get back home" she conceded sadly. At that Ed calmed down and told her that she better tell him everything, which she really had already planned on doing.

* * *

Once they reached Central, Korra and Ed went to her room. Asami was already done with the days work done on the aerial machine. When Korra walked in with a rather young short blonde kid with metal limbs, assuming it was Edward Elric, they said that he knew and they needed to talk. So Asami knew this was the same Edward Elric they were looking for.

"Alright, now you can spill it, what do you two now about Truth and the Gate" Ed asked still slightly pissed about having to wait to hear the story.

"Well honestly not much just that Truth brought us here on our way somewhere completely different" started Asami.

"Yeah that was just today, this morning in fact" added Korra.

"Wait today? But you two started here a month ago I remember that much for sure I helped you find to the exam room and all that" Ed said confused over what he just heard.

"Yeah, Truth arranged things so that you believe that you did. Everyone here believes we've been around a month too but yet here we are on the first day in a foreign world" said Korra.

"Foreign world? So what world did you guys come from then."

"One where Alchemy is replaced with four spiritual martial arts styles that allows only one of four basic elements to be manipulated by a person called Bending. That said only one special person can manipulate all four basic elements and, along a few other spiritualists, can enter the Spirit World when meditating."

"Who would that special person be?" Ed asked.

"Me" Korra replied simply.

"Well I guess that explains the water healing thing and sensing the vibrations through the ground but what I don't get is why you two don't just return to your bodies when you want to leave if you're just meditating and all that."

"We would if these weren't our actual body's, because we used a Spirit Portal to try to get both our physical and spiritual selves to the Spirit World for a vacation but instead we both ended up in the endless white expanse of Truth's domain" Asami said like there wasn't anything they could have done to avoid it.

"Well that's a dozy of a story, but I don't see what that's got to do with me and Al right now" Ed said.

"Truth said this world was in 'peril' as it put it and now that our world is currently safe from some form of chaos or another that we were needed here in Amestris to help put things right again when we're done here we can finally return home and have a proper vacation, hopefully" Korra explained hoping that Ed believed them.

"What kind of peril are we talking about here?" asked Ed.

"Well Truth conveniently left that part out so that we have to find out and probably also so that we can't try to stop it beforehand" this coming from Asami who sounded frustrated with Truth for leaving that helpful but clearly insignificant little detail out.

"Alright but it sounds like I'll be needing some help to find a way to restore our bodies back to normal from you guys in order to make up for the lost time" said Ed still not giving up on fixing things by restoring Al and himself to normal again.

"Alright you got the help, right Asami?" asked Korra looking to Asami.

"Yeah though I'm not an Alchemist or a bender I'll do what I can on the engineering front with that arm and leg of yours" she said trying to be helpful in some way.

"A friend of mine called Winry normally does all my design and repair work on my automail but I'm sure she could use an extra hand every once and a while. I'll let her know that she'll be getting a new set of hands tomorrow morning and tell her I'm coming to visit with some guests from Central, since she's not in Central right now. I'm sure she'll be excited to see another woman with some engineering experience help her out and I'm sure you'll get along just fine" said Ed smiling.

"Oh yeah, we should probably tell Al he can come in too huh?" said Korra remembering that Al wasn't in the room but feeling him standing outside the hotel room door. Which a moment later the door opened and Al popped his helmet through saying sorry for eavesdropping.

* * *

Once they were all sitting down again and Asami made some tea, for the three that could actually drink it, they continued their conversations by each other telling stories, sharing ideas and techniques, long into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth be Told P2

After filing the assignment report to the higher-ups Korra, Ed, Asami and Al all boarded a train and left for Rush Valley the "automail holy land for serious automail engineers and mechanics" as Ed called it. Also home to the storefront of Winry Rockbell, wrench throwing mad women and also Ed's automail engineering and repair genius.

* * *

"Alright here we are" he said after it felt like they were walking uphill both ways which for most of it they were. "HEY, WINRY YOU HERE" he yelled "just wait for it."

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DESTORYED THAT AUTOMAIL ALREADY!" screamed a young female's voice coming from the back sounding throughly (and royally) pissed off. "NEARLY THREE MONTHS WITH NO PHONECALL UNTIL YESTERDAY WITH LITTLE EXPLAINATION AS TO WHY YOU'RE VISITING AND oh hi..." she was yelling until when she finally reached them noticing Ed brought guests. "Um... Ed why didn't you say YOU WERE BRINGING ME SOME GUESTS WITH YOU" at the end of the last word and as Ed predicted she hit him with a wrench in the face, then went to properly greet (and apologize to) Korra, Asami,and Al.

* * *

Once Ed had recovered from his near death experience with a expertly thrown wrench to the face he explained what Korra and Asami told him and Al last night "and just in case the phone was tapped I couldn't risk telling you over the phone earlier." he concluded.

Winry obviously had a lot to take in as she just stared at the cup of water she had poured for herself and Ed. Finally she said quietly "Ed, what kind of joke is this, because it isn't funny."

"Alright then as proof, Korra you up for a demonstration of that water trick" asked Ed.

"Yeah I guess, if it will help her to believe us then sure" Korra responded like she didn't want to but new it would be neccessary.

Ed then used his cricleless clapping transmutation and transmuted a blade from his automail arm to which Winry looked confused and then made a small cut into his flesh one "Ed why did you..." she started only to see why a moment later. Taking a little bit of water Korra then bending the water over both of her hands healed him like she did with Ling's shoulder on the first assignment she and Ed were on together. When she finished a few moments later Winry looked both amazed and shocked mostly shocked though.

"What the hell was that?!" she whispered not sure of what else to say.

"My worlds form of Alchemy its called Bending" said Korra "so Winry what do you say will you help Asami and I return home?"

"I'm not sure what to say this... this its just so much to process right now" said Winry like she was about to cry.

"Then just say yes Winry, they need our help, but take your time to sort yourself out first" said Ed concerned about his only childhood friend.

"Alright, I'll help so long as you come back safe Edward, Alphonse... and Korra please just make sure that they do for me okay?"

"Yeah, I will without a doubt."

"Me too, I might not be an Alchemist or a Bender but I'll do what I can to make sure they come back safe and sound" said Asami.

"Thanks guys you're the best" said Winry getting up and hugging them both tightly and they returned the gesture by hugging her just as tightly.

* * *

During the next three days Asami learned as much about automail from Winry as possible and Korra also taught and learned as much as possible from both Ed and Al.


	8. Chapter 8: Absolute Chaos

On the fifth day of the trip to rush valley Korra, Ed, Al, and Asami left to go back to central and continue with their "regular schedules." However on the way back the train had an uneasy feeling looming over it and with good reason. The Homunculi were closing in on a new target.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right..." said Korra staring out the window.

"I was just thinking the same thing... Something familiar, but wrong..." he answered darkly.

"Do you think its them, Brother?" said a concerned sounding Al.

"The Homunculi? I hope not Al..." said Ed.

"Now that you mention it Ling's a Homunculus isn't he?" asked Korra.

"Yeah but Ling's different he's just a carrier not a Homunculus himself Greed is the Homunculus but Greed has to piggyback on Ling because Greed has no physical body" explained Ed.

"Yeah kinda like me and Raava I suppose."

"What is Raava?" inquired Al.

"Not a what but a who," answered Korra "Raava is the spirit of absolute peace, light, and order. Raava has been locked in an eternal battle with another spirit Vaatu the spirit of absolute chaos, darkness, and destruction." after taking a breath she continued "Whenever one gets defeated it is reborn out of the other. Its also how I've had a few hundred different lifetimes before this one right now. My first lifetime was 10,000 years ago in my world, I was a man named Wan back then, he was the first of many lifetimes I no longer have any sort of connection to because my uncle and Vaatu merged into one, then ripped Raava out of me and beat her therefore breaking the connection I had to my other selves. I am the only one since Wan to have no one but Raava to look to for advice, but I suppose only having Raava isn't so bad." finished Korra with a little smile.

"Well damn... sounds like your even older than granny Pinnaco" said Ed.

"Yeah well... Hey that's not very -" started Korra but the train started to rock violently and unexpectedly.

"Shit" said Ed.

"Well Al, looks like you might be right," said Asami "lets keep them away from as many civilians as possible guys" she continued as she reached into her bag and pulled out the glove she kept from the Equalist movement.

"Right, lets do this" said Korra and Ed together.


End file.
